Pamiętnik pani Hanki/03
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Wtorek Od rana dręczyły mnie złe przeczucia. Wspomniałam nawet o tym Tuli, gdyśmy się o dwunastej spotkały w „Simie”. Nie zwróciłam nawet na to uwagi, że miała fatalnie dobraną woalkę do kapelusza. Jacek nie odesłał mi samochodu i wszystkie sprawunki musiałam załatwiać taksówką. Gdy wróciłam do domu, było już oczywiście po czwartej. Nie miałam wątpliwości, że Jacek zjadł obiad beze mnie, i po to właśnie weszłam do jego gabinetu, by mu z tego powodu zrobić lekką wymówkę. W ostatnich czasach, mówiąc ściśle od Bożego Narodzenia, stał się mniej uważny i mniej delikatny niż dawniej. Zdaje się, że trapiły go jakieś zmartwienia. Jacka w gabinecie nie było. Jego bonżurka leżała nietknięta na brzegu tapczanu. Nie był na obiedzie, nie wrócił jeszcze z konferencji. Właśnie konstatowałam to w myśli, gdy mój wzrok zatrzymał się na biurku. Leżała tam nietknięta popołudniowa korespondencja. Machinalnie wzięłam ją do ręki. Proszę mi wierzyć, że nigdy nie otwieram listów męża, od czasu gdy mi się rozdarła koperta, i to w tak fatalny sposób, że Jacek to zauważył. Nie powiedział wówczas ani słowa, lecz wstyd mi było bardzo. Mógł mnie przecież posądzić, że go śledzę, że go podejrzewam o zdradę i że w ogóle zdolna jestem do brzydkich postępków. Tym jednak razem postanowiłam złamać swoje zasady. Błogosławię tę decyzję, gdyż postąpiłam słusznie. Był to list w długiej, eleganckiej kopercie, zaadresowany dużym, eleganckim pismem. Nosił stempel warszawski. Gdyby nawet koperta nie pachniała dobrymi perfumami, od razu poznałabym, że jest to list kobiecy. Nigdy nie byłam zazdrosna i brzydzę się tym uczuciem. Rozsądek jednak nakazywał mi poznać niebezpieczeństwo, które mi grozi, a o którym ostrzegła mnie moja niezawodna intuicja. Zachowując wszystkie ostrożności odkleiłam kopertę. List był krótki. Brzmiał, jak następuje: ''Mój Drogi! ''Przeczytałam uważnie Twoje argumenty. Może i przekonałyby mnie, gdyby nie wchodziły tu w grę uczucia. Przecież dlatego tu przyjechałam, dlatego szukałam Cię, że Cię zapomnieć nie mogę. ''Ja również nie chcę skandalu. Nie zależy mi na tym, by zobaczyć Cię za kratkami więziennymi. Ale nie mam też ani zamiaru, ani najmniejszej ochoty wyrzekać się męża. ''Być może, nie postąpiłam wówczas ładnie, opuszczając Cię bez pożegnania, ale tak, jak Ci pisałam w pierwszym liście, skłoniły mnie do tego okoliczności niezwykłej wagi. Wprawdzie używam teraz swego panieńskiego nazwiska, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że jestem Twoją żoną i że, mówiąc po prostu, popełniłeś bigamię, żeniąc się z Twoją obecną towarzyszką. To są zbyt poważne kwestie, byśmy je mieli roztrząsać listownie. Toteż proszę Cię, byś mnie odwiedził w hotelu. Będę na Ciebie czekała między godziną 11 a 12 jutro rano. ''Zawsze, a przynajmniej znowu ''Twoja B. Przeczytałam ten list niezliczoną ilość razy. Czyż trzeba dodawać, że byłam wstrząśnięta, że byłam nieprzytomna, że byłam zdruzgotana! W trzy lata po ślubie dowiedzieć się, że się zostało haniebnie oszukaną, że mój mąż nie jest moim mężem, a ja nie jestem jego żoną, że człowiek, z którym mieszkałam pod jednym dachem, lada chwila może znaleźć się w więzieniu, że tylko od kaprysu jakiejś wstrętnej baby zależeć może mój dom, moja opinia, moja pozycja towarzyska!... To przecie straszne! Sporo minęło czasu, zanim oprzytomniałam o tyle, że zdołałam zebrać dość uwagi, by starannie zakleić list. Sama nie wiedziałam, co począć. W pierwszej chwili chciałam jechać szukać Jacka i zażądać od niego tłumaczeń, potem przyszło mi do głowy, by natychmiast spakować swoje rzeczy i przenieść się do rodziców, zostawiając resztę na głowie ojca, wreszcie zatelefonowałam do mamy, na szczęście jednak ugryzłam się w język i nie powiedziałam jej ani słowa o moim tragicznym odkryciu. Ach, jakże samotnie czułam się na świecie! Nie miałam nikogo, dosłownie nikogo, przed kim mogłabym wypłakać się teraz, do kogo mogłabym się zwrócić o radę. Żadna z moich przyjaciółek nie potrafiłaby utrzymać języka za zębami i nazajutrz cała Warszawa trzęsłaby się od plotek. Pozostawał Toto. Oczywiście mogłabym mu zaufać pod każdym względem. Jest najprawdziwszym dżentelmenem. Ale cóż on mi tu pomóc może? I tyle razy mówił mi, że nie powinniśmy się wzajemnie obarczać naszymi troskami. Zapewne, jest to trochę egoistyczne z jego strony, ale zupełnie słuszne. Nie, nie wspomnę mu ani słowem. Zresztą spaliłabym się ze wstydu. Z moich dawnych dobrych przyjaciół, którzy mogliby mi poradzić, też nikogo nie było w Warszawie. Maryś Walentynowicz malował i polował gdzieś w Kanadzie, Jerzy Zalewski nudził się w Genewie, d’Aumerville miał właśnie urlop, a Dołęga-Mostowicz siedział na wsi. Cieszę się, że pani Renowicka zalicza mnie do swych dawnych przyjaciół. Dla uniknięcia jednak wszelkich nieporozumień i sugestyj, które mogłyby się nasunąć Czytelnikowi, zaznaczam, że przyjaźń nasza, aczkolwiek istotnie dawna, gdyż datująca się od czasu gdy p. Hanka zaledwie ukończyła gimnazjum, miała zawsze podkład niejako braterski. W styczniu 1938 roku istotnie bawiłem na wsi i o nieszczęściu, które spadło na dom państwa Renowickich, dowiedziałem się znacznie później. (Przypisek T.D.M.) Oczywiście nie poszłam na fajf do Dubieńskich, chociaż przysłali mi nową suknię, w której mi wyjątkowo do twarzy. Trzeba ją będzie tylko skrócić. Niewiele. O jakieś pół palca. Mój Boże! Byłaby to pierwsza w Warszawie suknia paryska w tym karnawale. W piątek na pewno już panie z ambasady francuskiej pokażą się w nowych modelach. Od pewnego czasu prześladuje mnie pech. Wreszcie postanowiłam nic nie robić i czekać na powrót Jacka. Nie wiedziałam jeszcze, czy zażądam od niego wyjaśnień. Stokroć wolałabym, by mi ich sam udzielił. Przecież zawsze był ze mną otwarty. W ogóle nigdy nic nie miałam mu do zarzucenia. Pobraliśmy się przecież z miłości i wiem, że do dziś dnia nie przestał mnie kochać. Wprawdzie mama twierdzi, że Jacek mnie zaniedbuje, ale przecie jego kariera wymaga tych ustawicznych wyjazdów, posiedzeń i misji. Wiem, że zawsze o mnie pamięta, nie pomija żadnej sposobności, by to podkreślić. Dałabym głowę, że nie ma żadnej kochanki, że na pewno mnie nie zdradza. I teraz nagle dowiaduję się, że przede mną miał inną żonę! Po długich rozważaniach doszłam do przekonania, że musi tu kryć się jakaś tajemnica lub wręcz mistyfikacja. Jacek – z jego solidnością, z jego opinią, z jego zasadami – i bigamia! To jest nie do pomyślenia! Pod wpływem tych refleksji uspokoiłam się nieco. Autorka owego listu mogła być po prostu jakąś wariatką czy szantażystką. I zresztą kiedy Jacek miałby czas się z nią ożenić? Przecież wuj go zabrał za granicę zaraz po maturze i przez cztery lata studiów w Oksfordzie Jacek ani razu nie był w kraju. Autorka listu nie jest żadną cudzoziemką, gdyż zbyt dobrze pisze po polsku. Więc kiedy?... Im dłużej nad tym zastanawiałam się, tym byłam pewniejsza, że chodzi tu o pomyłkę lub o mistyfikację. Byłam przekonana, że lada chwila wróci Jacek, otworzy list, roześmieje się, wzruszy ramionami i powie mi: „Patrz, Haneczko, jaką zabawną rzecz otrzymałem!” Stało się jednak inaczej. Jacek wrócił o ósmej. Przywitał się ze mną ze zwykłą serdecznością, przeprosił, że nie był na obiedzie, lecz zdawał się nie zwrócić uwagi na to, że mu zakomunikowałam, iż również jestem bez obiadu. Miał cokolwiek zmęczony wyraz twarzy i smutne oczy. Potem wszedł do gabinetu. Miałam wielką ochotę wejść tam za nim, lecz rozumiałam, że należy czekać go tutaj, w salonie. Wyszedł dopiero po godzinie. Z jego rysów nic nie można było wyczytać. Usiadł przy mnie, a gdy dotknął ręką mojej, zrobił to ze zwykłym spokojem. Udając zupełną swobodę zapytałam bez nacisku: – Czy czytałeś już listy? – Tak – skinął głową. – Nic ważnego. Ludka za tydzień wyjeżdża do Algieru, a ambasador przesyła dla ciebie ukłony. Serce ścisnęło mi się w piersi. Starając się panować nad sobą, by głos mi nie zadrżał, zauważyłam: – Zdawało mi się, że otrzymałeś jakąś przykrą wiadomość, która cię zmartwiła... Spojrzałam mu wprost w oczy, a on uśmiechnął się z tak szczerym zdziwieniem, że aż nie wierzyłam sama sobie. Nie darmo mówią, że Jacek jest urodzonym dyplomatą. Gdyby mnie zdradzał, jestem przekonana, że nigdy bym tego poznać po nim nie umiała. Jak on potrafi się maskować. – Wprost przeciwnie – odpowiedział. – Raczej mam dobrą. Mianowicie w poselstwie bułgarskim odwołano obiad i będę mógł cały wieczór spędzić z tobą. Nie był to wieczór miły, chociaż Jacek robił wszystko, by mi sprawić przyjemność. Świadomość, że między nami legła jego straszna tajemnica, nie opuszczała mnie ani na chwilę. Dodawało mi sił tylko to, że czułam nad nim przewagę. On nie mógł się domyślać, że wiem o istnieniu jego pierwszej żony. Miałam w ręku atut, który w każdej chwili mógł spaść na jego głowę jak cios nieodparty. Zdawał się go zupełnie nie spodziewać. Wpatrywałam się weń, usiłując odgadnąć jego myśli. Teraz dopiero przypomniałam sobie szereg szczegółów, na które w ciągu ostatnich dni nie zwracałam uwagi, a które były przecież zastanawiające. Od pewnego czasu Jacek nie zmienił się, bo to byłoby za mocne słowo, lecz jakby zmatowiał. Jego śmiech stał się cichszy, jego rozmowy telefoniczne z różnymi osobami nabrały specyficznego tonu, jakby rezerwy i ostrożności. Tak. A na Sylwestra, gdy mój ojciec oburzał się na świeżo wykryte nadużycia w jakimś tam urzędzie i mówił wiele nieprzychylnych rzeczy o aresztowanym dyrektorze Liskowskim, Jacek najniespodziewaniej stanął w jego obronie. Było to tym dziwniejsze, że zawsze nie lubił Liskowskiego, a wtedy powiedział: – Nie można zbyt pochopnie ludzi sądzić. Nie znamy kulis sprawy. Nie znamy motywów, którymi się ten człowiek kierował. Są takie sytuacje w życiu, w których człowiek staje się niewolnikiem okoliczności. Zawsze odznaczał się wyrozumiałością i dobrocią. Ale to już było zbyt jaskrawe. Czyżby już wówczas, broniąc tamtego, szukał usprawiedliwienia dla siebie?... Gdyśmy wracali do domu, znowu powrócił do tej sprawy i powiedział: – Nie przyznaję racji twemu ojcu, że nie przyjął obrony Liskowskiego. Gdy się jest adwokatem, a w dodatku ma się renomę tak znakomitego obrońcy, nie wolno odmawiać pomocy nieszczęśliwemu. Przecież to natychmiast rozejdzie się w sferach prawniczych i, zastanów się tylko, jaki wpływ musi wywrzeć na sędziów. Każdy sędzia sobie powie: „Jeżeli mecenas Niementowski nie podjął się obrony, oskarżony jest oczywiście winien”. Był wyraźnie przejęty sprawą Liskowskiego, chociaż nie dotyczyła nas wcale, gdyż nie utrzymywaliśmy z nim żadnych bliższych stosunków. Przypomniałam sobie teraz i inne objawy jego zmienionego nastroju. Na przykład radio. Nie lubił go słuchać i nastawiał tylko wtedy, gdy zapowiedziana była jakaś enuncjacja Hitlera czy Chamberlaina, czy innego męża stanu. Wyjątki robił dla koncertów najznakomitszych mistrzów. Natomiast w ciągu ostatnich dni, ilekroć zostawaliśmy we dwójkę, jakby dla uniknięcia rozmowy wyszukiwał różne audycje i przysłuchiwał się im z zainteresowaniem. I jeszcze jedno. W stosunku do mnie może nie stał się czulszy, ale objawy jego uczuć przybrały ton namiętniejszy i gwałtowniejszy. Od dawna jego pocałunki i uściski nie były tak porywcze. To wszystko powinno było już dawniej mnie zastanowić, lecz oczy mi otworzył dopiero ten okropny list. Czego mogę się spodziewać? Jak mogło się przedstawiać położenie sprawy? Obiektywnie wiedziałam, że Jacek musiał kiedyś zawrzeć związek małżeński z jakąś kobietą. Sądząc z jej charakteru pisma, z papieru listowego, ze sposobu wysławiania się, ta kobieta jest kimś z towarzystwa. Zresztą do innych Jacek po prostu nie mógł mieć dostępu. Nie przepadał za towarzystwem girls, baletnic czy aktoreczek. Tedy ożenił się zapewne z ową kobietą w zamiarze spędzenia z nią całego życia. Dalej wiem co?... Wiem, że go porzuciła i że aż do ostatnich czasów nic nie wiedział o jej losach. Przypuszczalnie uciekła z jakimś gachem, by teraz wrócić i szantażować Jacka. I czegóż może ona odeń żądać? Jedno z dwojga: albo pieniędzy, albo tego, by do niej powrócił. Jeżeli zdołała go wyśledzić, na pewno dowiedziała się również, że moi rodzice są bogaci. Oczywiście, ojciec, dla uniknięcia skandalu, zgodzi się na każdą kwotę. Z listu wszakże wnioskować można raczej, że tej obrzydliwej kobiecie zależy na Jacku. W żadnym razie nie można do tego dopuścić. Byłabym skompromitowana. Przyglądałam się mu. Im dłużej się przyglądałam, tym bardziej byłam przekonana, że nie oddam go żadnej innej. Po prostu dlatego, że go kocham, że już nie wyobrażałabym sobie życia bez niego. Nigdy nie marzyłam o lepszym mężu. Ten jego takt, to równe usposobienie i ta reprezentacyjność. Gdy się wchodzi z nim do salonu czy do restauracji, nie ma kobiety, która by nań nie zwróciła uwagi, nie ma mężczyzny, który by od razu nie powiedział sobie: „C’est quelqu’un”. Wszystkie, absolutnie wszystkie zazdrościły mi go. Nawet Buba, która wyszła przecież za księcia, zamieniłaby się w każdej chwili ze mną. Nie jest ładny, ale ma w sobie coś z Gary Coopera. Ten prawdziwy męski wdzięk. Buba i inne domyślają się u niego jakichś nadzwyczajnych uzdolnień i możliwości. Oczywiście nie wyprowadzam ich z błędu. Ostatecznie ma już lat trzydzieści dwa. Zresztą, czy się od męża tylko tych rzeczy wymaga? W każdym razie nie zamieniłabym Jacka na żadnego innego. Taki na przykład Toto, chociaż jest potwornie bogaty, mógłby zamęczyć swoją neurastenią, swoimi dziwactwami, no i nieróbstwem. Gdyby mu odebrać pieniądze i tytuł hrabiowski, zostałoby prawie zero. Jest oczywiście bardzo miły, tak, może nawet niezastąpiony jako przyjaciel i towarzysz zabaw, ale mąż przecież to zupełnie co innego. Za wszelką cenę musiałam zdobyć odeń informacje, lecz ile razy otwierałam usta, by zadać jakieś pytanie, Jacek zawsze uprzedzał mnie albo jakimś karesem, albo zaczynając mówić o czymś obojętnym. Przy kolacji ze względu na ciotkę Magdalenę również o żadnych indagacjach nie mogło być mowy. Jacek pozornie był w zwykłym dobrym humorze, żartował z ciotką Magdaleną, opowiadał najnowsze anegdotki o różnych dygnitarzach i wypytywał ją o plotki towarzyskie. Po kawie powiedział: – Mam jeszcze coś do napisania... Zbyt dobrze go znam, bym nie zrozumiała, co to miało znaczyć. Dlatego też przerwałam mu, nim zdążył dokończyć: – Ale zaraz później przyjdziesz mi powiedzieć dobranoc. Chciał jakoś się wykręcić, ale z jednej strony nie wypadało mu, gdyż od trzech dni nie życzył mi dobrej nocy, a z drugiej, powiedziałam to takim tonem i z tym opuszczeniem rzęs, które zawsze działały nań nieodparcie. – O, tak, Haneczko – szepnął z intonacją, mającą świadczyć, że o niczym innym nie marzył. Jacy ci mężczyźni są jednak bezbronni. Co prawda mam tylko dwadzieścia trzy lata i jeżeliby ktoś powiedział mi, że jestem piękna, nie byłoby to dla mnie nowością. Tej nocy w jego pieszczotach było znowu tyle zaborczości i chciwości. Omal mu nie powiedziałam: „Przypominasz mi kogoś, kto pije więcej, niż pragnie, jakby miał się znaleźć na bezwodnej pustyni”. Tak. Niewątpliwie go kocham. Gdy tak leży z zamkniętymi oczami, usiłuję wyobrazić sobie tamtą. Czy jest ładna? Czy jest młoda? Czy jest do mnie podobna? Zauważyłam, że przygląda się z upodobaniem Lusi Czarnockiej, a Lusia jest właśnie w tym samym typie co ja. Zapytałam go niespodziewanie: – Powiedz, Jacku, czy kiedyś kochałeś? Drgnęły mu powieki, lecz uśmiechnął się, nie otwierając ich. – Kiedyś i teraz, i zawsze. – Nie wykręcaj się, przecież wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Pytam, czy kochałeś inną. Milczał długo, wreszcie odpowiedział: – Raz... Było to dawno... Zdawało mi się, że kocham... Serce zabiło mi mocniej: wiedziałam, że mówi o niej. Nie uległo wątpliwości: Jacek nie podejrzewa, że domyślam się czegoś. Należało kuć żelazo, póki gorące. – Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że ci się zdawało? – zapytałam lekko. – Bo nie było to prawdziwe uczucie. Krótkie oszołomienie i tyle. – A ona? – Co ona? – Czy kochała cię? Wydął wargi i powiedział: – Chyba... Nie wiem... Raczej nie... – Byliście kochankami? – zapytałam bez nacisku. Spojrzał na mnie z ukosa. – Daj spokój, Haneczko – powiedział. – Rozmowa o tym nie sprawia mi przyjemności. – Dobrze – zgodziłam się. – Chcę wiedzieć tylko, czy się z nią widujesz. – Skądże? – wzruszył ramionami. – Nie widziałem jej od wielu lat. 7 Widocznie nie miał zaufania do mojej rezygnacji z rozmowy na ten temat, gdyż spojrzał na zegarek i orzekł, że najwyższy czas na sen. Poszedł do siebie, a ja do późnej nocy nie mogłam zasnąć, zastanawiając się nad tym, co mam począć i jak postąpić. Najprościej byłoby rozmówić się z nim szczerze, przyjść i powiedzieć mu prosto w oczy: „Popełniłam rzecz brzydką. Otworzyłam list adresowany do ciebie i dowiedziałam się z niego, że jesteś bigamistą, że miałeś już żonę i że okłamałeś mnie, podając się za kawalera. Mam prawo chyba żądać wyjaśnień”. Jak zachowałby się wówczas Jacek? Jacek z jego wrażliwością, z jego przesubtelnionym poczuciem honoru?... Przede wszystkim z właściwą mężczyznom logiką potępiłby mnie za to głupie otwarcie listu. A poza tym uczułby się zdemaskowany, skompromitowany i poniżony. Może znienawidziłby mnie za to, że podstępem wdarłam się w jego tajemnicę. Może porzuciłby mnie i wrócił do tamtej? Kto wie zresztą, czy po prostu nie palnąłby sobie w łeb? Oczywiście mogłabym przeciwdziałać temu, mogłabym go zapewnić o swoich niezmienionych dla niego uczuciach i zaofiarować mu pomoc w walce z tą szantażystką. Ale w każdym razie cała ta brzydka sprawa ległaby na zawsze między nami jak brudny cień. Myśl o tym, że znam jego przestępstwo, wyrodziłaby się w nim w końcu w niechęć do mnie. Przecież nigdy nie mógłby już zrobić mi żadnej uwagi. Bałby się przy każdym słowie, że mu wypomnę jego bigamię. Nie. Stanowczo nie wolno mi wspomnieć mu bodaj słówkiem, że coś wiem o tym. Nad ranem dopiero przyszedł mi szczęśliwy pomysł: stryj Albin Niementowski to jedyny człowiek, do którego się można zwrócić o radę.